Maudits souvenirs
by family-business
Summary: Ron fête ses 17 ans et croyez-moi, il n'est pas près d'oublier cette soirée! Et ce en partie grâce aux jumeaux qui firent scrupuleusement attention à ce que le verre de leur frère ne soit jamais vide!


Salut à tous! Voici un petit OS challenge avec la superbe Flower-on-a-box^^, très léger et tout est à prendre sur le ton de l'humour bien entendu !

J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira! Si des fautes d'orthographes sont à déplorer (ce qui est plus que probable) vous avez mes plus plates excuses, il n'a pas était bêta-reader...

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est la trame, tout est à la parfaite J.K Rowling notre reine ! :-D

Bonne Lecture et joyeux anniversaire Ron! ;-)

* * *

La lumière lui brûla soudainement les yeux, et il se mit à grogner, comme un ours réveillé au milieu de son hivernage -ce qui, entre nous n'était pas totalement faut. Ron enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller plutôt mécontent du réveil forcé. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entreprit d'ouvrir ses lourdes paupières, qu'il referma aussitôt voyant les têtes hilares de ses deux meilleurs amis. La nausée commençait à lui tordre l'estomac et un abruti invisible s'amusait à jouer des percussions avec sa boîte crânienne.

Hermione tenait un gobelet contenant une potion « anti gueule de bois » fermement dans les mains. Ron semblait en avoir bien besoin à la vu du teint blafard de son visage et de ses cernes de six pieds de long qui lui barraient les joues. La brunette le saisit par l'épaule après quelques minutes, et l'aida à s'asseoir, bien que sa face devienne de plus en plus maladive.

Après quelques gorgées, qu'Hermione le força à prendre, il commença à se sentir un peu mieux. Et c'est à ce moment, dès plus opportun soit dit en passant, qu' Harry vint lui tapoter l'épaule et rapprocher sa bouche de son oreille pour lui souffler d'un air mélodieux :

« Un esprit décide de tuer une voyante… Il y a bien une chanson là-dessus, non ? »

Soudain, Ron prit sa tête entre ses mains et les souvenirs de la veille déferlèrent dans son esprit à une vitesse affolante. Harry le regarda en pouffant et Hermione ne tarda pas à le réprimander comme un gamin de six ans, prit la main dans le sac en train de voler des bonbons.

* * *

La tente immense avait était montée dans le jardin des Weasley, la même qui serait utilisée pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Les tables les couverts, la décoration, tout était parfait et scrupuleusement revérifié. Molly avait passé plusieurs semaines à faire le repas composé d'une dizaine d'entrées de même pour le plat et pour les desserts, elle s'était surpassée, sans compter l'apéritif. Il y avait suffisamment à manger pour deux années complètes.

On pouvait retrouver des gros bacs en plastique remplis d'alcool, recouvert de glaçons afin de les garder au frais. Un petit bar avait été installé au fond de la tente pour ceux qui souhaiteraient de la bierre au beurre ou autre chose que de l'alcool. Quelques lampadaires flottaient en éclairant la pièce d'une douce lueur orangé. La musique n'attendait plus qu'à être activée. Tout était à sa place les Weasley et les membres de l'ordre admiraient leur chef d'œuvre. Il ne manquait plus que les invités qui arriveraient d'ici une heure ce qui leur laissaient largement le temps pour se préparer. Ce qu'ils firent dans un hâte joyeuse.

La foule commençait à affluer, toute la famille et les amis, proches ou moins proches avaient été conviés. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Ronald Weasley fêtait ses dix-sept ans. Celui-ci resplendissait dans sa nouvelle tenue de bal, bien plus à la mode que celle de quatrième année. Un sourire grandiose était plaqué sur son visage lumineux. Entouré des gens qu'il aimait, pour son anniversaire de majorité, il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Le jumeaux s'occupaient que le verre de leur frère ne soit jamais vide de même que son assiette, Hermione suspectait un mauvais coup sous tant de préoccupation mais ne dit rien, après tout, ils étaient là pour s'amuser. Non ?

Les danses s'enchaînaient, plus la soirée avancée dans la joie et les éclats de rire plus les mouvements sur la piste devenaient désordonnées. Le moment tant attendu du dessert arriva. Une gigantesque pièce montée d'un terrain de quidditch avec des joueurs en biscuit, volant au-dessus du gâteau, se faisant passer le souafle en sucrerie, fit son apparition, acclamé par une foule déchaînée. Ron qui ne tenait déjà plus très droit, s'approcha sous les cris et les applaudissements des convives et souffla ses dix-sept bougies en une dizaine de goulées d'air -il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander on n'était qu'en milieu de soirée. Les cadeaux encombrèrent la gigantesque table principale, à peine le rouquin avait-il entamé sa dure corvée, que les papiers tapissaient le sol. Ses parents lui offrirent une nouvelle tenue de quidditch à son effigie, il reçu d'Hermione un livre et une nouvelle plume, d'Harry une paire de multiplettes il eut aussi de très nombreuses confiseries. Mais alors qu'il ouvrit le cadeaux des jumeaux, la boîte commença à trembler et quelques étincelles se firent apercevoir. Quand soudain en un grand « BOUM » retentit, des fusées s'échappèrent du paquet et se mirent à poursuivre Ron dont l'expression faciale était passée d'heureuse à catastrophé pour finir à « Par Merlin ! Je vais me retrouver avec un cul carbonisé si je ne me barre pas tout de suite. ». Il faut savoir que le taux d'alcool dans son sang était bien supérieur à la dose légale ! Il ne faut donc pas trop lui en vouloir pour ce temps de réaction, assez...long -qui est un record chez les personnes plus très maître de leurs pensées et de leur mouvement ! Donc ne lui en voulons pas trop.

Ce fut ainsi que tout le monde pu apprécier la vue d'un Ron, courant librement dans le jardin, sa chevelure rousse se mouvant sauvagement sur sa tête, poursuivit par une armée de pétards déchaînés. Les étoiles remplacées un instant par le faciès du roux, que les feux d'artifices placardaient sur la nuit.

Une horde de gnomes des jardins sortirent de leurs terriers, persuadés que le dégnomage avait débuté. Ils ne sont tout de même pas très futés ces petits êtres. Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet… Cela dit, ils se précipitèrent vers le Weasley, le firent trébucher et il se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, la tête dans un terrier, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et un gnome dans la bouche. Les feux furieux s'explosèrent tout autour de lui dont un, lui grilla l'arrière train. Tant et si bien que cela lui arracha un cris et recracher le gnome -il ne pourrait même plus se vanter d'être le premier et l'unique sorcier à avoir réussi à attraper un de ces petits être avec les dents.

Quand Molly, se rendit compte de la farce, peut à son goût visiblement, la ride du lion se forma, en même temps que sa mine sévère apparue. Comme toutes bonnes « Mater familia » qui se respecte, Mme Weasley réprimanda durement les jumeaux qui riaient aux éclats. Elle les attrapa par les oreilles, leurs sourires se rétractèrent, et les baissa à son niveau :

« Vous n'avez pas honte de faire ça à votre frère ! Attendez un peu demain, toutes les corvées sont pour vous. » Sa voix furibonde se tue et elle repartie en marmonnant, la tête encore fumante.

Ses amis semblèrent avoir pitié de lui et vinrent le relever pour le ramener sous la tente. Il souriait comme un benné, affalé sur les épaules d'Harry et Seamus. Enfin assis sur une chaise, les jumeaux vinrent lui apporter un autre verre pour le « réconforter » comme ils dirent à Hermione dont le regard désapprobateur les enveloppait. Après deux, trois, quatre ou sept shots de whisky pur feu pour être honnête, il ne comptait plus depuis un bon moment ! -de toute façon il était à peine capable d'aligner deux mots avec un sens alors compter c'était comme lui demander d'embrasser Hermione Granger devant tout le monde sachant très bien qu'il allait se prendre une gifle s'il essayait.

En parlant d'embrasser quelqu'un, il trouva Seamus soudain bien séduisant. Mais apparemment, voir Dean et l'homme magnifique à ses yeux s'embrasser ne le génère en aucun cas. Tel un poulpe gracieux, il voulu passer inaperçue pour rejoindre son prince charmant, dansant au rythme de la musique et se fondre dans la foule. Bon, entre nous on aurait plutôt dit un pantin de bois la langue sortie et un regard plein de concentration afin de bien lever la jambe toutes les trente secondes persuadé de la présence d'une marche.

On pouvait sensiblement se rendre compte de l'avancé de la soirée en observant les danses de plus en plus aléatoires, lentes, mais surtout du nombre de personnes se retrouvant à terre au moindre pas trop élaboré pour leur état.

Mais revenant à notre princesse qui va tenter de conquérir le cœur de son preux chevalier. Après sa splendide avancée, il arriva à sa cible. L'empoigna au col de la façon la plus virile qui soit le retourna vers lui, l'arrachant à son flirt lourd avec Dean. Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre Griffondor, un savant et un splendide mélange de salive et alcool les nourrit pour la soirée. Mais Ron fut… non, Ron ne fut rien du tout en fait, il regarda la visage de son « amour » et lui fit un sourire des plus horrible qui soit.

Hermione à l'autre bout de la salle assista à toute la scène en grimaçant avant de furieusement secouer le bras d'Harry pas vraiment frais lui non plus…

« -Tu as vu ce que je viens de voir ?

-heu non ? Répondit-il la voix ensommeillée

-Mais si là regarde ! »

Elle lui empoigna la mâchoire et la tourna en direction du rouquin qui terminait tout juste sa soupe de langue. A côté d'un Dean les oreilles fumantes, une vrai cocotte minute. Les yeux de l'élu s'écarquillèrent et un bruit qui semblait être un rire sorti de sa bouche, il ressemblait plus à un canard enroué qui s'étouffe d'après la jeune sourcière, mais bon...

« Mais arrête de rire comme une baleine ! Il est pas gaie !

-Non c'est une rame ! » Pouffa une voix

Hermione et Harry se retournèrent lentement vers la personne coupable de la mort de l'humour. Et c'est avec un immense désarrois qu'ils firent face à l'auteur de cette blague digne des carambars pour les moldus. Arthur Weasley chuta de dix places dans l'estime des deux sorciers. Celui-ci reparti un sourire niez sur le visage et une chope à ras bord entre les mains.

Une bataille débuta entre Ron et Dean. Un premier coup de poing frappa le vide plutôt que le rouquin, même réponse quatre minutes plus tard de la part de Ron. Neville et Harry pris d'un soudain instinct d'aurors se ruèrent avec un bruit digne d'un troupeau d'éléphants à la rescousse de leur ami. Ce fut pendant des décennies la guerre tant redoutée qui débuta, celle qui causa tant de tristesse et de gueule de bois : la guerre des bourrés.

Toutes les personnes suffisamment proche de la querelle et avec de l'alcool à la place du sang y prirent partie. Les autres se contentèrent de continuer leur rencart avec leur verre ou de prendre possession de la piste avec une danse endiablée.

Les membres étaient jetés à droite à gauche dans le mince espoir de toucher quelqu'un. Un véritable film au ralentit. Neville semblait s'être marié avec le sol tant il l'embrassait -mais n'ayez crainte, le jeune botaniste ne reçu aucun coup si ce n'est celui de l'alcool et pour être honnête il n'était pas seul dans son cas. Harry adopta la tactique du « je défonce tout » c'est à dire, se prendre pour un cognard et courir comme un dingue, la tête en avant, les bras en arrière, les jambes un peu fléchies et c'est partie mon quiqui. Personnes, objets tout fait l'affaire. Seamus se prenait pour une grande stars et sautait d'une table pour plonger dans la bataille persuadé que quelqu'un le rattraperait. Un brouhaha innommable dont tout le monde se fichait se créa.

Le plus perché restait Ron, vous faites un mélange entre Bohort de Kaamelott et Dean Winchester bourré, et vous avez le rouquin. Étrange hein ? Surtout qu'au lieux de crier « mécréant » comme le ferait notre cher Bohort, il psalmodie des compliments dignes des plus grands du type : « Pas mon… mon hippogriffe en guimauve » avant de porter un poing à la tête de Dean.

Les combats faisaient rage quand soudain le visage de Ron se tordit, marqué par la peur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, un rictus d'horreur et sa respiration s'affola. Il escalada fastidieusement une table et montra du doigt un endroit dans la tente. Tous les invités commencèrent à s'affoler, tous regardèrent la direction indiqué par Ron. La musique s'arrêta et un silence de plomb assomma l'assemblé.

Le roux entama d'une voix roque et tremblante « Un esprit décide de tuer une voyante » il se mis à rire lentement et son visage retrouva ses expressions de mec bourré, les yeux mis clos et un petit sourire. « Il y a bien une chanson là-dessus, non ? »

Les gens autour se mirent à rire et la soirée continua de bon train au rythme des boissons et des musiques. Peu à peu les invités partirent et Hermione alla chercher Ron qui draguait une chaise. Elle du user de toute sa patience pour lui faire comprendre que personne n'était là et qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Ils furent suivit de près par Ginny qui raccompagnait Harry dans un état un peu plus respectable que celui du rouquin.

Pas très glorieux, mais une chose était sûre c'est que cet anniversaire resterait pour longtemps dans les mémoires. Fred et George n'étaient pas près de lui faire oublier son état lors de cette soirée. Il risquerait d'en entendre parler longtemps !

* * *

Voilou! J'espère que cela vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! !

Bisouxxxx :-D


End file.
